


Vent

by aleighachan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sam venting to Cass about Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleighachan/pseuds/aleighachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a venting session to Cass.</p><p>Dealing with Lucifer being a judgemental devil and feeling and overall sense of why do i bother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vent

**Author's Note:**

> S11x9-10 times after lucifer gives him the cussing of a lifestyle.

“What is insanity?”

 

“Well the definition is doing something over and over expecting a different result by changing nothing “

“But what if you think you have?”

“What if you think that your entire outlook on life is different that you’ve grown up matured changed as a person for the better.”

“Only to realise that you’re making the wrong and stupid decision you made before hoping for a different outcome. What if you release that the devil always has will and forever have you in his grasp?”

 

Sam sighed. Reclining in the swivel chair rocking side to side.  
“How in the name of anything could he have fallen for this and why don’t they ever use all the witches and warlocks and wizards and demons to ward themselves from being mind fucked.” Cass opened his mouth to answer but was cut off.

“Because we are insane that’s why”

“I can’t believe I though it was god.”

“God.”

“Who am I anymore? “ Sam looked at Cass his eyes pleading to know the answer. "You are Sam Winchester a very brave and noble man" Cass said without hesitation. Sam shook his head side to side wanting to believe his friend but really knowing the truth.

“I can’t believe this but,

Lucifer’s right, I’m a shell of a man.”

“And what’s worse is that I don’t even have the goddamn energy to fight him back. I just want to do what I do now which is not really save the world its save my own ego buy pretending to save the world. By taking on this darkness hopefully I get swallowed up in it a finally have peace.”

“Some times I look at all these lives we supposedly have saved. I look at there little faces thinking they have problems. John cheated on Carrie with Mary but is secretly fucking Derrick. I wish I had that simplicity yaknow. At least they know that when they die there is a heaven or a hell waiting for them. Me? If I die there is no rest I’ve great a crazy reaper to make sure of that and even if I didn’t I still wouldn’t be at peace because I’ve been to every realm and no where feels right.” Sam closed his eyes for a brief moment and Cass looked over his face with a concerned look.

“Nowhere ever feels really right not anymore.”

“I use to say as a kid ‘oh the impala is my home’ but now that doesn’t even cut it”

I then I thought you know the men of letters but now everybody and there cat knows where that is so once again we are traipsing around this sodding country trying to save if from jackasses and the devil has my ass I just-“ Sam trailed of raking his hands through his hair and sitting up to lean his elbows on his knees.

Cass sighed and rubbed Sam’s head “My friend I know exactly how you feel.” He embraced him and whispered something in his ear that made him smile. Dean turned around from the window he was watching through and put his hands in his head. "I'll fix it Sammy, I always fix it."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This whole scene just popped into my head after watching said episodes.


End file.
